Abriéndome los Ojos
by fascinating melody
Summary: Despues de la repentina ruptura con su novio, Lily Evans hará todo lo posible para olvidarse de él.Pero, ¿es tan fácil olvidarse del gran James Potter? [Escrito por Kipa y fascinating melody.]
1. Cayendo

**Primero tengo que avisaros que este fic no es solamente mío sino que lo he escrito junto a una gran escritora, Kipa. Las dos somos grandes ídolos de James y Lily así que queríamos dedicarles nuestro primer fic juntas. Bueno, escribiremos cada una un capitulo así que sin más espera, os dejo con el prólogo de nuestra historia. ¡Espero que os guste y no os olvidéis de review!**

Cayendo

Lo peor no sería que hubiese algo después de la muerte, lo peor sería que hubiese otra vida que fuera como esta. Nunca había pensado de esta manera, siempre había sido la optimista, la que lo veía todo de color de rosa. Pero todo había cambiado hace unos días.

Hace unos siete días, cinco horas y...veinte minutos, y no es que estuviera contando, me llevé la sorpresa más grande de mi corta vida.

Antes del fatídico incidente, yo estaba paseando por el lago, recordando tantos momentos compartidos con el que era entonces mi novio. Más que eso. Estaba convencida de que estábamos destinados a estar juntos. Al parecer, el no pensaba lo mismo. Ahora esos recuerdos se han convertido en algo amargo. Algo que debo olvidar cuanto antes para, finalmente, poder olvidarle a él.

Pero no todo es tan fácil como parece. Su recuerdo me atormenta durante todo el día y por la noche no me deja dormir. Y es que es ahora, cuando ya no puedo tenerle, cuando más cuenta me doy de lo que él significaba (y sigue significando) para mí.

Compartimos mucho juntos, tanto cosas malas como buenas y, aunque me haya hecho mucho daño, sé que jamás podré olvidarle. Si esto fuese un cuento de hadas, podría considerarle mi primer gran amor pero los cuentos de hadas suelen ser perfectos. A diferencia de mi vida. A diferencia de él.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

_El sol se escondía ya tras el horizonte, dibujando misteriosas siluetas en las paredes del castillo y sus alrededores. Corría una suave brisa, la cual jugueteaba con las ramas de los arboles y bailaba con sus hojas. Había decidido pasear un rato por el borde del lago para alejarme del barullo del castillo y los estudiantes que se apresuraban a regresar a sus respectivas torres antes del toque de queda._

_  
Afortunadamente, los terrenos de Hogwarts estaban desiertos__ y digo afortunadamente porque necesitaba pensar. A solas y en silencio. __Solía ir allí para reflexionar y poner mis pensamientos en orden, intentar encontrarle el sentido a todo lo que ocurría a mí alrededor. Aquel h__abía sido un día extraño. No duro sino simplemente extraño. Uno de esos días extraños que no me importaría olvidar. Poco me esperaba que aquel día extraño estaba a punto de convertirse en un día terrible que __deb__ía__ olvidar. _

_Para empezar, me hab__ía levantado demasiado tarde por lo que no me había dado tiempo a desayunar (no podía llegar tarde a clase de pociones así que decidí pasar sin desayuno.) Fue una mala idea. Estuve todo la mañana mareada y hambrienta, no muy concentrada en clase y con la paciencia al limite. Por eso le grité cuando vino a hablar conmigo. Por eso no quería besarle. Por eso se enfadó. Lo que aún no entiendo es porque no quería hablarme durante el resto del día cuando intenté disculparme (¡y tragarme mi orgullo!). No soy tonta y sé que me estuvo esquivando... ¡ni siquiera bajó a comer!_

_De repent__e, una risa entre los arbustos m__e devolvió__ a la realidad__ e, intrigada, decidí acercarme. Tal vez fuesen__ una pareja rebelde a lo__s que pudiera__ echar la bronca por estar fuera a estas horas... No me divierte molestar a la gente pero__ hay veces que necesito desahogarme muy seriamente. Veces como aquella._

_Sin embargo, pronto me arrep__entí__ de haberme asomado ya que la escena que me aguarda__ba era__ totalmente inesperada. Y terrible. Terriblemente terrible. Allí bajo un árbol había dos adolescentes, uno de cada sexo y peligrosamente cerca el uno del otro. Al principio sólo __distinguí__ una cabeza rubia que se acerca__ba__ a otra más oscura. Unos labios que se u__nían y... caí__ en la cuenta. __Las manos de ella se deslizaban por su espalda, casi posesivamente, y me invadió la rabia. ¿Cómo podía ella creer que él le pertenecía? Me quedé donde estaba, incapaz de reaccionar, durante varios segundos; suficientes para ver las manos de ella revolviendo el oscuro pelo mientras el otro la rodeaba con sus brazos. __Aunque s__ólo le podía __ver la espalda ya le h__abía reconocido. Casi me caí al __retroceder como si me hubieran abofeteado y, dando un traspiés, __huí__ hacia el castillo, corriendo de una imagen que ya est__aba__ grabada a fuego en mi mente. __Una imagen que rompía__ mis sueños y __destruía__ mis ilusiones. Nunca antes hubiera imaginado que un beso, un intercambio de amor, pudiese hacerme tanto daño y sin embargo... __Veloz como el viento me alejé de allí, me alejé del lugar donde James, mi James, traicionaba mi confianza y jugaba con mi corazón._

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Esperamos que os haya gustado (aunque sea bastante cortito...)¡y no os olvideis de dejar algún comentario para animarnos a seguir! Muchas Gracias.**


	2. Luz

¡Saludos! Siento el retraso, pero ahora mismo tengo entre mis manos cuatro fics y un examen muy importante. Si se me lían los personajes,¡Lo siento! Jaja, seguro que no pasa, que si no fascinating melody a.k.a Isa, me mata. Bueno, muchísimas gracias a nuestras tres reviewers en total. Espero que con este capítulo os entre la inspiración al resto también, jeje. Bueno, os dejo que leáis.

Kipa(Lau)

Luz 

El tiempo pasa, hasta cuando parece imposible. Había transcurrido ya un mes desde el fatídico día donde descubrí el dolor de la traición. Había estado todo el mes cabizbaja, sin prestar atención en sus clases, metida en un mundo que yo misma había creado para aislarme de mi lamento.

Mis amigas habían hecho lo posible para que de vez en cuando consiguiera olvidar lo ocurrido para sonreír, pero pronto volvía a mis meditaciones, intentando entender en qué había fallado, qué había hecho mal, sin comprender lo que le repetían sabiamente mis amigas: No era mi culpa.

Sin embargo, ese día por fin me di cuenta de que la vida continúa. Vi la luz, por así decirlo. Ese día, fue el primer día en el que James no se acercó a mi insistiendo en saber por qué había cortado con él tan súbitamente. Parece imposible,¿Verdad? Que aún después de un mes no hubiese captado la indirecta. Que la culpa no le hubiese comido por dentro. Que pensase que aún tenía derecho a tocarme.

Había estado todo el día llorando. Me pedí el día libre, alegando un virus maligno y lógicamente no me hicieron más preguntas y me dejaron en paz. Al fin y al cabo, yo era conocida por mis constantes resfriados.

_Mis amigas estaban tremendamente preocupadas. Nunca me habían visto en un estado tan patético. Porque eso era lo que era: Extremadamente patético. Ahí estaba yo; sentada en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y el pijama puesto, con un paquete de Kleenex casi acabado, rodeada de millones de otros usados. Tenía la nariz roja e irritada de tanto sonarme y los ojos hinchados de llorar. No podía casi ni hablar._ _La tarde anterior al llegar a la habitación, las expliqué brevemente la razón de mi angustia, si querer explayarme demasiado para evitar pensar en todos los detalles yo misma, y me eché a llorar, terminando en el estado previamente descrito._

_Ellas tuvieron que marcharse a clase, lógicamente, pero no sin antes prometerme que volverían con comida para que yo no tuviera que bajar abajo. Entonces, después de tanto ajetreo, por fin me quedé sola, tal y como me sentía. Entonces tuve tiempo de pensar._

_Esas horas, las pasé recuperando recuerdos de entre mi subconsciente. Recuerdos de los grandes momentos vividos con James, analizándolos uno a uno y tratando comprender como no había podido ver que él no sentía todo lo que juraba sentir por mí. Porque yo había llegado a la fácil conclusión de que solo había sido un entretenimiento para él, un juguete que podía tirar cuando ya no le interesaba. Al fin y al cabo, ¿Por qué si no me hubiese engañado si me quisiese de veras? Yo no era ninguna monja, y James y yo habíamos llegado lejos en el aspecto físico. No podía estar buscando una forma de aliviar tensiones por eso. Sabía que yo aceptaría sin pensarlo ni un momento. _

_Volví a recordar el momento de nuestra pelea, el día anterior. Vale, si, me enojé con él porque pensé que solo podía pensar en una cosa, mientras que yo estaba de mal humor por la manera en la que se había desarrollado mi día. Me puse tremendamente borde, recordándonos a los dos como solía ser nuestra relación previamente. Pero no me podía haber traicionado por una simple pelea. Él debía comprender que no todos los días te puedes levantar con una sonrisa en la cara más que nadie._

_Estaba yo en este estado, pensando, llorando y usando Kleenex tras Kleenex, cuando oí un suave golpeo en la puerta. Tenía visita. Pensé que sería algún profesor, viniendo a asegurarse que una de sus alumnas estuviera bien y no paseando por Hogsmade con su novio, como en otras ocasiones._

_Rápidamente, escondí todos los pañuelos debajo de las sábanas y me metí dentro de la cama, tapándome hasta el cuello. No me preocupaba lo más mínimo no parecer enferma, ya que esto era imposible. Cuando me aseguré de que nada más se veía de entre las sábanas hablé:_

_-¿Si?- dije, intentando que mi voz no temblara y se notara que había estado llorando._

_La puerta se abrió lentamente, para revelar a un James genuinamente preocupado. Enseguida, mi cara se llenó de odio y rencor hacia la persona que se encontraba delante de mí. Él no se debió dar cuenta, ya que comenzó a andar apresuradamente hacia mi lecho._

_-Lily,¿estás bien? Estaba preocupado. Blanca me dijo que no te encontrabas bien y que tenías algo contagioso, con que no debía acercarme. Pero no lo he podido evitar.-en este momento hizo una pausa y continuó.- Te he traído las notas de clase y un poco de comida.¿Cómo te encuentras?_

_Entonces, exploté:_

_-¿Qué cómo me encuentro?__**¿Qué cómo me encuentro?**__.-Empecé a alzar mi voz, sentándome de nuevo en la cama para dar más importancia a mis palabras, revelando todo lo que cubría. La cara de James había ido cambiando hasta convertirse en el más puro reflejo de sorpresa:_

_-Lily, si sigues enfadada por lo de ayer, lo siento.-intentó._

_-Si crees que una maldita pelea de niños me va a poner de este humor, es que no sabes nada de mi.-dije, más calmadamente.-Y al parecer yo no se nada de ti. Sal de mi habitación James, hemos acabado._

_-Pero,¿Por qué?-preguntó el con lo que a mi me pareció en ese momento fingido interés. En ese momento, se me hincharon las venas, sentí cómo toda la sangre me hervía y cogí el primer objeto duro que encontré- mi reloj- y se lo lancé con todas mis fuerzas, estampándolo contra la pared, en el sitio donde un segundo antes había estado su cabeza. ¡Malditos reflejos! Entonces, pegué un grito de frustración, no importándome el ridículo que estaba haciendo, y me levanté de la cama._

_La cara de James era un poema. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando. El muy ingenuo debió pensar que su travesura había pasado inadvertida._

_Me dirigí hacia él, recuperando el reloj en el proceso, y le apunté a la cabeza con él._

_-Como no salgas de aquí en este mismo instante, te juro que te estampo el reloj contra tu preciada cabeza. No temo hacerte daño. De hecho, en estos momentos es lo que más quiero, después del daño que me has hecho tú. Estoy utilizando todo mi autocontrol ahora mismo para no matarte, que lo sepas.-le dije, seriamente. _

_Entonces, el suspiró y agachó la cabeza en manera de resignación. Se giró para salir por la puerta, y justo cuando pensé que estaba sola de nuevo, se giró para decirme:_

_-Avísame cuando se te haya pasado la regla. –Entonces lancé el reloj por segunda vez, pero James ya había cerrado la puerta, dejando tras de si mil piezas de un instrumento que no se podía recolocar, que ya no tenían ninguna utilidad si estaban separadas. Lo que quedaba del reloj era un triste símbolo de lo que quedaba de mi corazón._

Desde ese primer día, James me había seguido por todas las clases, incordiándome hasta perder el control varias veces, llevándome reprimendas de mis profesores. Yo no había confesado el por qué de mi decisión, por miedo, supongo, a que el me convenciera de que no había sido nada.

Yo le seguía queriendo, al fin y al cabo, le seguía necesitando, le seguía echando de menos. Lo suficiente para que doliese, pero no lo suficiente para quererle de vuelta en mi vida. Por lo menos, no en ese momento.

El día en el que me empecé a sentir mejor, que dejé de parecer un fantasma o un zombie, cómo tan cariñosamente lo habían puesto el resto de los merodeadores, estaba sentada comiendo, rodeada de mis amigas, que no se habían separado de mi lado, cuando me di cuenta. Una sonrisa apareció extraña en mi cara, y Blanca me preguntó:

-Lily,¿Te sientes bien?- extrañada por el reciente acontecimiento.

Entonces, hubo una gran pausa, mientras yo pensaba en una respuesta adecuada sintiendo tres pares de ojos mirándome, alarmadas.

-No, no me siento bien Blanca, pero pronto lo haré. Ahora estoy segura de ello. He tocado fondo, es la hora de levantarme. Siento haberos llevado conmigo en este agujero, pero no volveréis a verme a si. Lo juro.

Entonces, todas sonrieron, con un poco de duda en sus miradas, pero contentas de que volviera a ser yo misma. O al menos, que lo volviera a intentar.

-Lily,-comenzó Dana.- No te preocupes por nosotras. Tu limítate a ponerte bien. Todas te echamos de menos.

Todas asintieron y me tocaron, haciendo mi sonrisa aún más grande. Tenía unas grandes amigas. En ese momento, me di cuenta de que unos ojos estaban clavándose en mi nuca y me giré, aun sonriendo, para ver quien me estaba mirando con tal intensidad. Mi boca se abrió, mi sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca y mis cejas se juntaron, al descubrir a un James intenso mirándome con algo indescifrable en los ojos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Vale, aquí está el segundo capítulo. Siento que haya sido un poco corto, la próxima vez intentaré alargarlo un poco. ¡El próximo le toca a Isa!


	3. Mañana puede ser demasiado tarde

**¡Hola a todos! Bueno, aquí va el tercer capítulo... espero que os guste...**

**Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que nos habéis dejado un comentario (R.S.Black, ValeriRah, Fresa y Melissa Black de Potter) y esperar a que los demás lectores se animen... jeje... si tenéis un segundito, claro.**

**Pues eso, espero que no os decepcione:**

**Fascinating Melody (Isa)**

Mañana puede ser demasiado tarde

A partir de aquel día, empecé a cambiar. Cumplí mi promesa e intenté salir de aquel profundo hoyo al que James me había arrastrado. No puedo decir que fuese fácil ya que, cada vez que le veía en el comedor o por los pasillos, mi pulso se alteraba y mis piernas se convertían en gelatina. Sin embargo, pronto aprendí a controlar mis emociones y a adaptar una máscara de fría indiferencia cada vez que su nombre era mencionado. A veces, incluso decidía tomar los caminos más largos hasta clase para evitar encontrarle y que me mirase con una de sus caras de cachorro abandonado que yo casi no podía resistir y que amenazaban con quebrantar esa máscara que tanto me había costado perfeccionar.

Pero tengo que admitir que también tuve mucha suerte ya que desde aquel día en el que rompí con él, James no volvió a acercarse a mí y estoy segura que, de haberlo hecho, mis defensas no hubieran aguantado mucho tiempo y me hubiese podido convencer fácilmente de lo arrepentido que estaba y de lo mucho que me quería.

No obstante, la suerte se desvanece enseguida y sabía que no podría pasar mucho tiempo antes de que James volviese a intentar persuadirme. Lo que no esperaba es que pasase tan rápido.

-¡Lily!- No reconocí la voz hasta que me giré y mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos. Ya era demasiado tarde para disimular pero, igualmente, me giré rápidamente y seguí andando, ignorando sus gritos. -¡Espera!

Aceleré el paso en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor pero James fue más rápido y me agarró el brazo bruscamente antes de que hubiese podido doblar siquiera la esquina.

-¡Lily¿Se puede saber que diablos pasa contigo¡No me digas que no me oías llamarte!- Se notaba que estaba enfadado y...decepcionado. Pero intenté ocultar mi propia tristeza fingiendo molestia por los alumnos que observaban con curiosidad la escena que estabamos empezando a montar.

- Potter, este no es el momento.- Afortunadamente, mi voz se mantuvo firme y distante así que intenté volver a marcharme sin darme cuenta de que su mano seguía aferrada fuertemente a mi brazo. El contacto me produjo un escalofrío que intenté disimular sin mucho éxito.- Suéltame.

-¡No Lily¡No te pienso soltar hasta que hablemos y me aclares qué está pasando!- Su voz sonaba firme y decidida pero sus ojos estaban plagados de dudas.

- No sé de que hablas. Aquí no estaba pasando nada hasta que me agarraste y me empujaste contra la pared.- ¿En serio se creía que iba a admitir mis dudas delante de un corro de alumnos cotillas? – Y te agradecería que dejaras de llamarme Lily. Eso sólo lo hacen mis amigos.

En cuanto esas palabras salieron de mi boca, su mano soltó mi brazo como si le quemase y sus ojos dolidos se clavaron en los míos. Y luego, con una voz tan fría como la mía me respondió:

- Tienes razón, Evans. ¿Por qué te vas a molestar en hablarme cuando simplemente puedes odiarme?

Y se giró para marcharse por donde había venido dejándome como una imbécil mirando su espalda mientras se perdía entre los estudiantes. Genial. Temblando, me marché en dirección opuesta, ignorando los comentarios a mí alrededor, concentrada tan solo en llegar cuanto antes a la soledad de mi habitación.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sabía que no podía permitir que su comentario me afectase, que debía permanecer fuerte e ignorar el dolor de mi corazón. Después de todo, no era culpa mía. ¿Quién había sido el que se había liado con Anne a mis espaldas¿Quién merecía sufrir? James. No yo. Debía mantenerme firme y seguir con mi vida. Necesitaba olvidarme de él y... volver a sentirme querida. ¡Buena idea! Aunque tampoco puedo decir que fuese a ser fácil ya que primero tendría que...

-¿Señorita Evans?- Una profunda voz masculina me despertó de mis maquinaciones y juraría que pegué un salto en el pupitre.- ¿Sigue con nosotros?

Mi vista se centró por fin en el rostro amable y envejecido del profesor de historia de la magia que me observaba preocupado con sus inquietos ojillos azules. Rápidamente, me incorporé en mi asiento y le sonreí, aún un poco despistada.

- Sí, sí... Disculpe profesor. Sólo me sentía un poco mareada- Mentí inocentemente. No era muy apropiado explicarle qué me estaba pasando exactamente...

- ¿Esta segura de que no necesita ir a la enfermería?- sugirió el hombre, visiblemente alterado por el estado de una de sus alumnas estrellas (modestia aparte.)

Asentí efusivamente y el mago no insistió más sino que volvió a su detallada descripción sobre la vida de algún respetado mago de hace siglos.

- ¡Lily¿Se puede saber dónde estas¡Casi te pilla pensando en las nubes!- De nuevo, volví a pegar un salto en mi asiento cuando oí aquel susurro a mis espaldas. Me giré sobresaltada para encontrarme con unos ojos turquesas que me miraban demasiado intensamente. Echándose hacia atrás un largo y oscuro rizo, Blanca me fulminó con la mirada y sentí como me encogía en la silla bajo la intimidante visión de mi amiga.

- Pero no me ha pillado¿o sí?- susurré de vuelta.

Mi amiga puso los ojos en blanco, exasperada para luego revelarme en tono confidencial:

- He tenido una idea fantástica para que dejes de quedarte embobada en clase y pares de pensar en él. He encontrado la forma perfecta de vengarte de James Potter.

No pude evitar una pequeña sonrisa mientras me giraba de nuevo. Definitivamente, Blanca me conocía muy bien. Ahora ya teníamos dos planes para herir a James tanto como él me había herido a mí.

xxxxxxxxxx

Aquella noche, James no bajó a cenar lo cual resultó ser una gran ventaja para el plan que Blanca tenía en mente. Un plan que todavía no me había revelado aunque ya me había aclarado que no estaría mal que dejase de verle, para ir olvidándome de él hasta el día en que pondríamos el plan en marcha.

- Vale... ¿soy la única aquí que no sabe en qué consiste el maldito plan?- pregunté ofendida.

Mis amigas me miraron con cara de culpabilidad pero sin decir nada.

- Bueno... es que parte del plan es que tu no sepas cual es el plan hasta el final, - me explicó Blanca dibujando una inocente sonrisa en su rostro a la que se unieron las otras dos.

- Sí pero... no te lo tomes a mal, Lily. Es un buen plan por asombroso que parezca- dijo Eva mientras Blanca la fulminaba con la mirada. Sonreí a mi pesar. Si Eva confiaba en el plan, no sería tan malo.

- Bueno pues entonces me subo a estudiar para que podáis discutir sobre el "gran" plan- me despedí sarcástica sin dejar de sonreír. Un coro de "adiós" me acompañó mientras me levantaba de la mesa y salía del Gran Comedor, no sin antes echar una rápida mirada a mis tres amigas y comprobar que discutían enérgicamente sobre algo, sus cabezas muy juntas en señal de conspiración.

Con un suspiro resignado, me dirigí a la biblioteca donde planeaba pasar un tranquilo rato de estudio antes del toque de queda. Pero no me había alejado mucho del comedor cuando una mano me agarró suavemente por detrás y me obligó a girarme de nuevo. Definitivamente, ese era el día oficial para dar sustos a la pobre Lily. Me volví asombrada para encontrarme con la persona menos esperada. Aparte de James.

Remus Lupin, con su cabello castaño y sus encantadores ojos claros, me miraba con una tímida sonrisa en los labios mientras soltaba mi mano y se colocaba delante de mí.

- Hola Lily- me saludó con amabilidad. -¿Tienes un segundo? Me gustaría comentarte una cosa...

-Claro.- Asentí.- ¿Qué pasa?

Remus era una chico inteligente y el más simpático de los merodeadores (por los menos ahora) y aunque no tuviera mucha confianza con él, hablamos bastante ya que me sentaba al lado suyo en clase de transformación.

- Verás... -empezó.- Es sobre James.

Le miré atónita, sin dar crédito a lo que acaba de oír.

- ¿James te ha mandado para que hables conmigo? -escupí.- Pues dile que si quiere algo, que me lo diga a la cara.

- No, no... Él... James no sabe que he venido.- Me confesó finalmente.

Tengo que admitir que eso me relajó un poco y miré a Remus impacientemente, esperando a que se explicase.

- Mira Lily, él no entiende nada. Está muy confundido.- Me explicó muy serio el merodeador. -Hace un mes, os queríais con locura y ahora de repente le odias sin ninguna razón aparente. ¿Podrías aunque sea hablar con él? Hablar de verdad, me refiero, no discutir como esta mañana. James es muy cabezota pero si fueras a hablar con él, estoy seguro de que intentaría arreglar todo.

Negué silenciosamente con la cabeza y miré fijamente a Remus.

- Me parece muy bonito lo que estas haciendo por James. Ya sé que es tu amigo y eso pero... – no quería herir también los sentimientos de Remus así que me decidí por unas palabras más amables de las que tenía en mente.- Él sabe perfectamente lo que ha pasado y sí quisiera arreglar las cosas de verdad, vendría ha hablar conmigo. Sabes Remus... yo también tengo orgullo.

Una sombra de tristeza tiñó los ojos de Remus cuando oyó mi respuesta y se dispuso a marcharse pero no sin antes decirme:

- Lo entiendo, Lily. Pero que sepas que James te quiere y que te estará aguardando si cambias de idea. Sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

Y con un saludo de la mano, se giró de nuevo y desapareció por las puertas del Gran Comedor.

La conversación con el merodeador me había quitado completamente las ganas de estudiar así que decidí salir en vez a los terrenos del castillo. Necesitaba aclarar mis ideas.


	4. Sin saber cómo, ya me siento mejor

¡Ups! Ya se lo que vais a decir: "¿Por qué has tardado tanto, Laura?". Sinceramente, no lo se. No ha sido para tanto,¿no? Un cúmulo de cosas me han mantenido alejadas de esta historia. Pero aquí estoy por fin.

**Muchas gracias de nuevo a todo el mundo por leer, aunque en el capítulo anterior hemos recibido menos reviews por alguna razón...(ValeriRah, muchas gracias)**

**Espero que este capítulo nos dejéis alguno más, si podéis, ya que nos hacen increíblemente felices. Ni os imagináis.**

**Aquí os dejo:**

**Kipa(Lau)**

Sin saber cómo, ya me siento mejor

El día después de mi pequeña pero significante charla con Remus, decidí que era hora de buscarme un sustituto. Ya se que suena increíblemente frío, pero necesitaba dejar de pensar en James, y otro chico era lo único que se me ocurría para lograrlo.

Les conté mi simple pero efectivo plan a mis amigas y coincidieron conmigo. Ahora solo había que encontrar a tal chico. Mis amigas insistían con poner a James celoso, pero esa no era mi intención. James nunca había sido celoso, no pretendía que lo fuera entonces.

La búsqueda no fue difícil, he de admitir. Después de estar tanto tiempo con una de las personas más populares del colegio, te acabas volviendo popular tu misma. He de admitir que a mi la popularidad me importaba lo que a los políticos el medio ambiente: una mierda. Nunca me pareció la clave para la felicidad ni mucho menos. Pero venía bien de vez en cuando. Como en aquel momento.

Mi oportunidad llegó cuando esa misma tarde, el profesor de pociones, que me tenía un cariño exagerado, me llamó a su despacho. Admito que estaba un tanto asustada. Nunca me habían llamado antes y que su supiera, no había hecho nada malo.

Cuando entré al despacho, ya me estaban esperando. Delante, mirando en mi dirección, estaba el profesor, y girado, mirándole a él, estaba un chico al cual no reconocía de espaldas. Este último se empezó a girar lentamente y me encontré con la cara de Danny Smith, un chico que pasaba desapercibido, pero que tenía gran potencial. Enseguida le convertí en mi nuevo objetivo, sin saber aún que hacía allí.

-Señorita Evans, siéntese por favor.-me dijo el profesor Slughorn, devolviéndome a la realidad. Enseguida me sobresalté.

-Sea lo que sea señor, le puedo asegurar que yo no he sido.-dije desesperadamente, sin pensar.

El profesor se rió ante mi postura un tanto patética admito. Danny simplemente me sonrió.

-Tranquilícese, Evans, no está aquí por ningún problema. Más bien lo contrario.-me admitió el profesor, y yo solté un suspiro de alivió, que consiguió que el profesor se riese a carcajada limpia.

Mientras él seguí así, yo me senté y miré a Danny, como diciéndole que estaba chiflado. Él solo sonrió levemente, y cortada, me giré a mirar a Slughorn, que ya se había tranquilizado.

-La he llamado para pedirla que diera clases al señorito Smith, que parece estar teniendo dificultades este año con mi asignatura.-fue directo al grano, lo cual me sorprendió.

-Por supuesto.-dije, aun sorprendida. – No será ningún problema.

-Está bien, pues que así sea entonces. Concretad entre vosotros los detalles que ya soy suficientemente mayores y yo tengo otras cosas que hacer. Venga, salid, salid.- y de esta manera, nos hecho Slughorn de su despacho, casi a patadas, cerrándolo detrás de si.

Cuando me giré, vi que Danny me estaba mirando, sonriendo misteriosamente. Levanté una ceja.

-Muchas gracias Lily, pero antes de que llegases le estaba insistiendo a Slughorn. No necesito ayuda. Estoy un poco detrás en mis estudios porque he faltado, pero enseguida me recuperaré.

Mi ceja se levantó aún más, y Danny sonrió aún más ampliamente.

-Lo digo en serio. No te preocupes, enseguida volverás a tener competencia en clase.- y con eso se giró, y me dejó con la palabra en la boca, confundida y frustrada.

Si pensaba que iba a permitir que Slughorn pensara que era irresponsable porque sus notas no mejoraban, es que no me conocía lo más mínimo.

Toda la frustración acumulada más la tristeza que no podía evitar sentir aún, aunque se hubiese apaciguado, me llevó a una sesión de terapia con mis amigas.

-Os juro que ya me he olvidado de los hombres. Aunque más bien debería decir niños. Cada vez pienso en...Dios, ¿cómo se llamaba? Con pelo alborotado, gafas de culo de vaso, que se lió con otra mientras tenía novia, y ni siquiera se da cuenta de que le han pillado, y no se lo admite, y su novia que lloró y lloró, hasta que pasó un mes y decidió que ella no llora por imbéciles que ponen los cuernos.-dije, enfadada.

-James, se llama James.-me aclaró Eva.

-Ya lo sé.-dije yo exasperada.- Estoy haciendo como si no para usar muchos insultos descriptivos y dar voz a mi dolor interior.

-Aaa.-pero las caras de aturdimiento no se les iban.

-Dejadlo, no importa, me voy a volver monja y ya está.- dije, más para mi misma que para nadie más.

-Lily,-empezó Eva, no queriendo enfadarme más.-¿Qué es una monja?

-Una mujer muy inteligente que se aleja de los hombres.-dije yo convencida. No me apetecía contarles de nuevo toda la historia de la religión muggle. No estaba de humor.

Al rato las dejé en la habitación y me fui a dar un paseo para aclarar las ideas. Bueno, y para ir a buscar algo, preferiblemente con mucho chocolate, a la cocina.

En medio de mi paseo, me topé con, como no, un maravillosamente espléndido James Potter. Estaba claramente sorprendido de verme y me di cuenta de que poco a poco, se estaba olvidando de mi, como se suponía que estaba haciendo yo.

En realidad, más que olvidarme, me estaba acostumbrando a levantarme con un vacío en el pecho y a verle y sentir cómo el corazón se me desquebrajaba una vez más.

Cuando la sorpresa se desvaneció de su cara, apareció en su lugar una inmaculada sonrisa, capaz de deslumbrar a cualquiera, fuera del sexo que fuera.

-Lily.-me saludó cordialmente. Supuse que estaba intentando que me olvidara de todo, como si nada hubiera pasado. Lástima para él, siempre se me ha conocido por mi rencor.

-Potter.-le dije, y continué mi camino. O aunque sea lo intenté.

Nada más dar un paso me agarro bruscamente del brazo, y me colocó delante suya. Me miraba furioso, y se me estremeció todo el cuerpo. Entonces empezó:

-Joder Lily, estoy harto. ¿Sabes lo que la palabra harto significa? No aguanto más. Háblame. Dime que te ha pasado. ¿Por qué está pasando todo esto? Tu me quieres. No aguanto no saber. No saber es lo peor de todo.-dijo, sin soltarme. Yo no pude evitar mirarle fijamente a los ojos. Cuando acabó, el cuento de hadas se desvaneció. Había estado a punto de creerle. Me había estado a punto de convencer. Su poder sobre mi era increíble.

-Potter,.-dije, seria y fríamente.-¿Me puedes soltar ya?- miré donde sus manos sostenían fuertemente mis brazos. Por dentro sin embargo, me estaba muriendo. Me estaba destrozando emocionalmente y físicamente.

Sus manos me soltaron rápidamente, y los dos nos quedamos estupefactos al ver el resultado de su espontaneidad: mis brazos estaban rojos, y estaba segura de que se me formarían moratones.

Empecé a caminar hacia la enfermería, rozando cuidadosamente mis brazos. Entonces el volvió a la carga. Me volvió a sujetar, esta vez con menos fiereza, pero con igual intención.

-No.-me dijo ahora, casi desesperado.-No voy a dejar que te vuelvas a ir sin respuestas.

Entonces, fue mi turno de enfadarme:

-¿Pero as visto lo que me has hecho? Tengo que ir a la enfermería. Tu no me quieres. Si lo hicieses, no me habrías hecho esto.-le señalé a las marcas, y empezó a acariciarlas delicadamente. Los dos mirábamos sus gestos, casi cariñosos.

Entonces, me miró a los ojos y me suplicó:

-Por favor. No te digo que vuelvas conmigo. Pero aunque sea dime que pasó.-y entonces, me quebranté.

Quité sus manos de encima mío dulcemente y me deslicé hasta el suelo donde me encogí, me abracé las piernas, puse mi cara allí y empecé a llorar. De nuevo.

El se agachó y puso sus brazos alrededor mío, al principio con cuidado, pero cuando vio que no le apartaba, se acercó más.

No se cuanto tiempo nos pasamos allí, en esa posición, intentando olvidar que ya no estábamos juntos. Que aún teníamos derecho a abrazarnos. Pero no era así. No lo volvería a ser.

Por fin conseguí calmarme y entonces hablé, sorprendentemente calmada después de haber llorado tanto tiempo. Estaba segura de que mi nariz estaba roja, mis ojos hinchados y mi voz ronca. Pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Le conté todo. Lo que me pasaba ese día, porque le había rechazado, porque luego me había ido a dar un paseo. Luego, hice una pausa y le miré a los ojos, donde encontré sinceridad y comprensión. Instantáneamente se disculpó.

Entonces, empecé a llorar de nuevo, y le pegué, sin que surtiera mucho efecto. Me miraba atónito:

-¿En serio crees que corté contigo por eso? Te vi. No sabes lo mucho que me cuesta hablar de esto contigo. Es humillante. Pero te vi.-me miraba sin comprender. Que ingenuo era.- Cuando salí a dar el paseo, vi a una pareja detrás de un arbusto. No lo niegues por favor. Se un caballero y admite que es verdad. Que eras tú.

Su cara se volvió un poema. Se mordió el labio y agachó la cabeza, demostrándome que si, era culpable. Me empecé a levantar, incrédula y decepcionada. No se que estaba esperando de él. Supongo que pensé que se disculparía, que se arrodillaría a pedirme perdón. Pero no, se quedó allí agachado, cabizbajo.

Me levanté, me quité todo rastro de lágrimas que me pudieran quedar y le miré una última vez. En ese momento me di cuenta de que se lo debería haber dicho mucho antes. Me sentía extrañamente satisfecha, y lo que tenía delante de mí ya no me parecía tan magnífico como en antaño.

Me estaba ya girando para irme, cuando por fin habló.

-Lo siento.

Me hervía la sangre:

-Después de todo lo que pasamos juntos. Después de todos los "te quieros", los "para siempres", y los "eres preciosas", te vas con otra, sin mirar atrás. Sin que se te caiga la cara de vergüenza. Te enteras de que lo se, ¿y lo más que se le ocurre decir al famoso James Potter es lo siento? ¿Lo siento?-el me miró con cara de cordero degollado, incrementando así mi rabia.- ¿Pues sabes qué? Ni a ti, James Potter, te va a salvar un "lo siento". No es suficiente. No se acerca ni de lejos a un suficiente.

-Te quiero Lily, en serio que si.-me confesó cobardemente, intentando librarse de las consecuencias.- No se porque lo hice. Por temor tal vez, de que con una simple palabra me afectaras tanto. Un "no" me dejó destrozado. Lo admito, me enfadé, no pensé. Ya me has castigado suficientemente,¿No crees?

-¿Crees que es suficiente?¿Crees que suficiente?-mi voz se empezó a alzar peligrosamente.- ¡Que te jodan! ¡Que te jodan James Potter, ya que yo no lo pienso volver ha hacer!

Y diciendo esto, me marché, sin darme la vuelta, pero queiendo desesperadamente, para saber que efecto habían surgido mis palabras.

Por eso no supe hasta que me lo confesó el mismo más tarde, que cuando me giré, una lagrima calló por su precioso rostro, perdiéndose entre su piel, maldiciendo su poca habilidad de pensar antes de hacer.

Pero James Potter tenía que aprender. Aún era un niño y debía convertirse en un hombre. Tenía que respetar a las mujeres. Saber que no estaban para usar y tirar. Y lo iba a aprender a la fuerza, decidí entonces. El plan ya estaba en marcha.


	5. Las Heridas Curarán

Las Heridas Curarán 

- ¿Y donde narices se habrá metido este?

- Tal vez, si nos explicases de quien hablas, te podríamos ayudar a encontrarle.

- ¡Qué no es nada! ¡Vosotras idos que ya os veo luego comiendo!

- Venga, vámonos que a este paso nos echa a patadas. Además, así tenemos más tiempo para hablar de "El Plan."

A paso lento y girando la cabeza de vez en cuando, las tres figuras se alejaron de allí para luego perderse por la esquina del pasillo. Y así me quedé, finalmente sola, a la salida de la clase de Transformaciones. Cansada, me derrumbé sobre el suelo de fría piedra. Mis amigas podían ser muy cabezotas cuando se lo proponían y, aunque esto no solía molestarme, hay veces, veces como esta, en las que una prefiere estar sola. Además parecían muy entusiasmadas (casi demasiado) con el plan que seguían ocultándome.

Suspirando exageradamente, eché un vistazo al reloj de mi muñeca y, sin darme cuenta, empecé a dar golpecitos en el suelo con mi zapato. ¿Habría salido ya y no le habría visto? No. Seguro que se había quedado hablando con McGonagall o algo... aunque ahora que lo pensaba, no le había visto volver del baño... ¿O sí?...

- ¿Lily?

Levanté la cabeza, sintiendo que se me empezaba a acabar la paciencia para encontrarme cara a cara con la persona a la que andaba buscando. Que ironía que al final me hubiese encontrado él a mí. Enseguida me levanté de un salto para centrarme en los claros ojos de Danny Smith.

- Hola, Danny. Eh... yo... te estaba buscando.

El chico alzó una ceja en señal de sorpresa que enseguida se perdió entre su flequillo caoba. Luego me dedicó una media sonrisa aunque tuve la impresión de que se reía de mí.

- No me digas que es por lo de Slughorn.- Al ver que yo no lo negaba, el chico sonrió más ampliamente y se apoyó en la pared que tenía detrás.- Ya te dije el otro día que, aunque te lo agradezco mucho, no hace falta. En serio. Ya me estoy poniendo las pilas.

En ese momento no pude evitar que se me escapase una tímida sonrisa de entre los labios, pero cuando hablé, mis palabras sonaron firmes y decididas:

- Mira, Slughorn me ha pedido que le haga un favor y, aunque tu no quieras, lo voy a hacer porque él me lo pidió.

Su sonrisa se volvió melancólica, casi triste, pero no abandonó su cara.

- Gracias Lily.- Me dijo lentamente.- Nos vemos.

Y sin más palabras, se alejó de allí a un paso relajado pero decidido. Me quedé unos segundos más donde estaba, intentando descifrar si había aceptado mi ayuda o, simplemente, había decidido librarse de mí de una forma muy educada. Para aclarar mis dudas, eché a correr tras su espalda.

-¡Eh! ¡Danny! ¡Espera!

Se giró tranquilamente para mirarme con aquella sonrisa misteriosa a la que ya me estaba empezando a acostumbrar.

- Entonces ¿eso es un sí?

Y seguía sonriendo con suficiencia.

- Es un "no gracias."

Le miré asombrada y, al abrir la boca para protestar, me cortó diciendo:

- Por favor Lily, déjalo. Es mejor así.

Su indescifrable respuesta me pilló desprevenida y esta vez no dije nada al verle alejarse por el pasillo. Danny había llegado a nuestro curso en tercero y aunque habíamos sido compañeros de clase desde entonces, nunca me había molestado en conocerle a fondo. El hecho de que sea un chico callado y enigmático no ayuda mucho a la hora de intentar hablar con él pero he de admitir que siempre he sentido curiosidad hacia un personaje tan misterioso y, tal vez, atracción por su actitud tan distante y relajada con todo aquel que se dirija a él.

Meditando sobre todos estos pensamientos, me reuní con mis amigas en el Gran Comedor y, al sentarme junto a ellas, no pude evitar fijarme en que Danny estaba sentado solo, unos asientos más allá.

- ¡Hola Lily!- Me saludó Blanca mientras las otras dos sonreían alegremente.- ¿Ya has hecho eso que corría tanta prisa?

- Hola... - Me senté al lado de Eva mientras me servía un buen plato de estofado.- Sí, aunque no me ha servido para mucho.

- Bueno entonces ya puedes dejar todo el misterio y explicarnos de que iba ese tema.- Decidió Dana, supongo que expresando lo que pensaban las tres.

- Pues, a ver... - Rápidamente las puse al corriente de todos los detalles sobre la conversación con Danny y, cuando acabé, me miraron pensativas.

- Así que, básicamente, tu sólo lo quieres hacer para quedar bien con Slughorn.- Concluyó Blanca.

- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!- Blanca alzó una ceja en gesto bastante amenazante.- Bueno pero no es sólo por eso. Danny es un chico muy majo y listo y no me sentiría bien si empezase a sacar malas notas...

- Claro... - aceptó Eva.- Es que ha faltado mucho últimamente. No sé que le habrá pasado...

- La gente dice que le pasó algo a su madre. Ya sabéis... rumores, aunque la mayoría de la gente no sabe de que hablan.- Opinó Dana mientras se servía más ensalada.- Como cuando llegó en tercero, que la gente empezó a decir que sus padres le habían tenido encerrado hasta que le habían encontrado prácticamente desnutrido y les habían juzgado.

Miré a mi amiga sorprendida.

- ¿En serio?- pregunté, intentando sonar lo más indiferente posible.

- Pero no vayas a creerte eso Lily, no son más que chorradas. La gente se inventa cosas- respondió Eva mientras movía el tenedor en el aire para apoyar su opinión.

- Entonces ¿cuál es la verdad?- seguí insistiendo yo.

- Eso será mejor que se lo preguntes a él.- Blanca, que llevaba mucho (demasiado) tiempo callada y pensando con la mirada perdida en algún punto lejano, me miró ahora fijamente y luego señaló con disimulo unos asientos más allá. No tuve que mirar para saber quien estaba sentado allí.

- ¿Venís?

Las cuatro nos levantamos de los bancos a la vez y nos sentamos de nuevo en otros asientos libres, alrededor de Danny Smith.

- Hola, Danny. ¿Están ocupados estos sitios?

El aludido levantó la cabeza y nos miró sorprendido. No sonrió ni dijo nada pero negó levemente así que, sin esperar más asentimiento, nos sentamos a comer al lado del solitario estudiante.

Al principio, nadie dijo nada y reinaron unos minutos de incómodo silencio. Miré a mis amigas como esperando a que dijesen algo para romper el silencio. Eva atacaba con furia las patatas de su plato sin levantar la cabeza, Dana observaba de refilón a Danny de vez en cuando y Blanca estaba ocupada lanzando miradas coquetas a algún Ravenclaw sentado en la mesa de enfrente. Con un suspiro, me di cuenta de que tendría que encargarme personalmente de romper aquel patético silencio, de forma sutil, claro está.

- ¿Tienes herbología luego?- Genial. Un tema de gran interés. Seguro que saco una conversación muy entretenida.

Danny volvió a levantar la cabeza y asintió, sin mostrar demasiado interés o, más bien, sin mostrar interés alguno.

Otro incómodo silencio.

- Y...esto...¿qué te pasó el trimestre pasado? Ya sabes... ¿todas esas faltas?

Antes siquiera de que me hubiese contestado, ya me había dado cuenta de que había metido la pata. Hasta el fondo. Tenía que haberme dado cuenta antes de que no tenemos tanta confianza. No debería cotillear en su vida personal. Pero si ya me lo reproché a mi misma, la respuesta de Danny fue mucho más precisa.

- No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia, Lily.- Pausadamente, se levantó de la mesa y antes de irse añadió.- Que aproveche.

Genial. ¿Por qué tenía que ser siempre tan amable? Eso me hacia sentir peor. Aunque Blanca también suele ser una gran ayuda en hacerme sentir bien. Al parecer, ya había acabado de tontear con el chico de Ravenclaw y ahora me miraba entre divertida y decepcionada.

- Muy bien, Lily.- Me felicitó sarcástica.- ¡Qué tacto! Venimos acosándole y, en vez de dejarle espacio, tienes que meter el dedo en la llaga.

Luego se rió. Aunque sea lo decía sin maldad.

Pero yo no le estaba haciendo mucho caso. Estaba ensimismada viendo como la espalda de Danny se alejaba por las puertas del Comedor y, al girarme de nuevo hacia mis amigas, sentí de refilón que alguien me observaba a su vez. No me hizo falta girarme para saber quien era. Ya había reconocido la mesa de los Merodeadores y el oscuro pelo revuelto. Igualmente Dana, que estaba sentada enfrente mío, me aclaró enseguida las dudas y con una cara de asco susurró:

- Parece que Potter es un poco celosillo. Cualquiera pensaría que te quiere agujerear la espalda con la mirada.

En ese momento, me hubiese encantado girarme para ver por mi misma la cara de mí ex pero, en vez de eso, se me ocurrió un plan mejor. Sin una palabra, me levanté de un salto y salí corriendo del Gran Comedor. Cualquiera que me hubiese visto desde fuera, pensaría que estaba corriendo detrás de Danny pero, al desaparecer por la esquina del primer pasillo, cambié de dirección y subí a mi habitación, resignada a esperar a mis amigas. ¡Sí claro! Sólo me faltaba tener _otra_ conversación con Danny. No, ya había tenido suficientes por hoy. Demasiadas metidas de pata por un día.

Tumbada sobre mi cama y acabando los deberes de Runas mientras esperaba a que subieran mis amigas, empecé a meditar y me encontré pensando que desde cuando era tan retorcida. ¿Fingir que salgo corriendo detrás de un chico para poner celoso a James Potter? ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Definitivamente, decidí que necesitaba una sesión urgente de C&C (Charla y Chocolate.) Para esa misma noche, si podía ser.

**Lo siento mucho. A parte de que he tardado un montón en escribirlo, este capítulo encima me ha quedado bastante mal. Pero... ¿qué puedo hacer para luchar contra la falta de INSPIRACIÓN? Hacedme caso, es **_**muy**_** frustrante. El próximo capítulo será obre de Kipa así que, muy probablemente, ella lo haga todo más interesante xD. **

**Un abrazo y gracias por leer.**


End file.
